The present disclosure relates to an abnormality detection apparatus and a vehicle system.
An apparatus that detects an abnormality in a camera has been known. For example, in techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2016-15638 and H11-177964, an abnormality in a camera is detected by designating or extracting an overlapped area in a plurality of images taken by respective cameras and comparing features in the overlapped area in the images. In such techniques, it is necessary that shooting ranges of at least two cameras overlap each other. Therefore, it is impossible to detect an abnormality in a camera whose shooting range does not overlap with any of the other cameras.
To detect an abnormality in such a camera, there is an abnormality detection method using continuity of an optical flow. In this method, a feature point in an image is extracted according to a predetermined algorithm (for example, an algorithm disclosed in Jianbo Shi and Carlo Tomasi, “Good Features to Track”, IEEE Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, 1994, pages 593-600) and this feature point is tracked through temporally consecutive images. Then, by determining whether or not the continuity of the movement of this feature point is maintained, it is possible to detect an abnormality in the camera whose shooting range does not overlap with any of the other cameras.